


painting class

by chapter_61



Series: COC 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Day 1: Sun/Moon, M/M, NOV 25 - Sun/Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: “Was everyone able to finish the assignment?” Miss Petty asks the gathered students.Simon nods towards her, but his eyes stay fixed on the painting in front of him. His right leg is bouncing up and down. He’s satisfied with his creation but he’s not sure how his subject is going to react. Said subject sits across from him, the back of his easel leaning against Simon’s.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553623
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	painting class

“Was everyone able to finish the assignment?” Miss Petty asks the gathered students.

Simon nods towards her, but his eyes stay fixed on the painting in front of him. His right leg is bouncing up and down. He’s satisfied with his creation but he’s not sure how his subject is going to react. Said subject sits across from him, the back of his easel leaning against Simon’s.

Basilton “Baz” Grimm-Pitch. Terrifying name, even more terrifying to talk to. Not because Baz is rude or cold, but because he’s not.

His first impression of Baz was lonely. He sat towards the front of the classroom, on the right, apart from the other students. Simon understood, he didn’t know anyone either and it seemed like the others were already friends.

When Miss Petty told the class to divide themselves into groups of two, Baz looked over at him and smiled. Simon didn’t have to think twice, he gathered up his materials and took the seat next to him.

After introductions, there had been a steady stream of conversation from both sides and even though Baz seemed distant at first, Simon quickly had to change his perception of him. Baz is very passionate about art, music and his family. Simon loves hearing about Baz’ sisters and how they misbehaved the previous week.

He’s also incredibly smart and funny, and after each art class Simon has a smile stuck on his face for the next few hours.

Baz is perfect. It makes him nervous. And his cheeks pink.

He blinks and focuses his eyes on the painting he did. This week’s assignment was to paint something that symbolizes their partner, and how they perceive them. While in a sappy mood and low on inspiration, Simon took his brush and his watercolors, and painted a night sky. The moon is a mix of grey shades that remind him of a certain someone’s eyes, and it stands lonely in a sea of stars. But it’s bigger and more detailed than the stars, and shines brighter.

He’s not overly excited to show Baz. It’s not a love declaration, but it’s something, and what if Baz doesn’t like it?

“Well?” A voice pulls him from his inner ramblings and Simon looks up.

Baz’ eyes look like tiny moons, his cloud of black hair a dark night sky, and Simon wants nothing more than to touch him. Okay, so his painting _might_ be a love declaration.

He shakes himself and moves his chair closer to Baz. “Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Baz replies with a light elbow touch, and Simon’s heart flutters. He clears his throat. Here it goes.

“So this is probably stupid, but I-”

“Can I go first?” Baz interrupts him. Simon, perplexed, can only blink.

“Sure,” he manages. Baz smiles at him and bends forward to grab his canvas.

In all his nervousness he didn’t even think to look at Baz’ painting. Which is now being set in front of him.

“Oh.”

“I know it’s exceedingly unoriginal of me, but I drew you as-”

“The sun,” Simon says quietly, a smile forming on his lips. The canvas is a warm yellow, with spots of sky in a color not unlike Simon’s eyes.

“It’s really beautiful,” he tells Baz, who hasn’t looked away from him in ages, it feels like.

“It is,” Baz says. Simon has to take a deep breath.

“Are you—are you complimenting your own painting or are you talking about me?”

Baz laughs at that, almost a giggle. He pushes a hand through his hair, making it even messier, and slightly moves away from him. “Interpret that as you like. But...”

Simon’s brain has completely shut off so he’s moving on autopilot when he closes the distance between them and reaches for Baz’ hand. “But what?”

Baz closes his hand around Simon’s and rubs it slowly with his thumb. “But,” he continues, “I like you. I really like you. You’re the sun, and I’m--”

“The moon,” Simon can’t help but say.

“Sure, Simon. I’m the moon, and you’re the sun, and I keep going around in circles with no chance of coming closer.”

“No, that’s not what I-- Wait, here.” Simon pulls away slightly, picks up his own painting and shows it to Baz. “You’re the moon.”

Baz looks taken aback and opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He blinks a few times and clears his throat, while the smile on his face grows to match Simon’s. “I can’t believe how sappy this is.”

Simon snorts and rolls his eyes, but the pleased expression on Baz’ face makes him blush. “Yeah, we’re both sappy, alright.”

Baz tugs on his hand, still engulfed in his own, and Simon meets his gaze. “I love it,” Baz says, and Simon’s heart jumps.

“Go out with me,” he blurts out. His cheeks turn even redder.

But Baz doesn’t seem to mind. He looks delighted, and it even looks like Baz is blushing as well. “I’d love to,” he replies. “After class.”

Simon is suddenly reminded that they’re in a public space, but thankfully nobody seems to have followed their conversation. Miss Petty is talking to another pair, and the other groups are talking among themselves. There’s five minutes left until the end of the class.

“After class,” he agrees. He doesn’t let go of Baz’ hand.


End file.
